Whatcha Gonna Say?
by LightIsTheKey14
Summary: L has somehow made his way over to my house, and we are now having the conversation of a lifetime! Read and find out. Cracky! lol AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've recently been watching Death Note, and fallen in love with L. This story is if L was at my house, AU of course! Now, I'll leave you alone, go on, read!**

**)()()()()(()()()()(()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()**

"How did I get here?" asked L, sitting in his crouched position on the couch.

"Car? Plane? Bike?" a short girl questioned.

"Wait, who are you?"

"Shannon."

"Um..."

"This is my house."

"oh. Where is that?"

"On a hill."

"could you be any more specific?"

"Earth."

"okay?"

Shannon sat down beside him, and put her arm around his shoulders. They sat, not saying a word, for a while. The only sound was the radio.

"What song is that?" he asked, scooting away from her.

"Star-ship, by Nicki Minaj."

"Never heard it."

"Well, we are in America."

"Do you know anything about Kira?"

"actually, yes, I do."

"What would that be?"

"Can't say."

"Why not?" he asked childishly.

"Cause, you have to figure it out all by your self!"

"Are you working for him?"

"Nope. I'm in a band. I don't murder people."

"oh," L sighed, "okay..."

"I know something that'll interest you though."

"What would that be?"

"Do you like M&M's?"

His eyes lit up.

"yes!"

"How much do you like M&M's?"

"A lot!"

"that's good..."

She got up from the couch and walked over to the bookcase. Slowly, she picked up a bright red M&M dispenser filled with pastel candies.

L's eyes practically popped out of his head, as he stood and walked over to the girl.

"Can I have some?" he asked.

"If you can figure out the magic word."

"Really?" he asked, disapprovingly.

"What?"

"Don't you think that seems a little, immature?"

"nope."

"How old are you suppose to be anyways?"

"ugh!" she exclaimed, "You NEVER ask a chick how old they are!"

"It's just a question."

"Here's a question for you, L. Are you the pervert Misa claims you are?"

"No,"

"I know three types of self defense. I could kill you."

"you just said you weren't a murderer."

"I'm not, yet."

"Can I have some candy now?"

"You still didn't say the magic word."

Shannon tapped her foot impartiality.

"Please?"

"nope."

"uh... pineapple?"

"nope."

The two went on, L guessing, Shannon telling him "nope" for a half hour, until L finally figured out the word.

"Peeta!"

"Yes."

"really?"

"yep. I'm surprised it took you that long to figure it out. Aren't you suppose to be the world's best detective, or something?"

"Yes, I _am_ the worlds greatest detective."

"or something..."

**()()()()())()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**First chapter, and L still doesn't get the M&M's ! More should be up soon! Review please! Thanks! -LightIsTheKey14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Whew, it has taken me forever to do anything! Oh well… it's summer, and I don't have to. Well, I kinda do… whatever! Okay, so here's another chapter, because you people gave me 2 reviews! Thank wew! XD**

**Now, go, be awesome, read.**

**)()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()(()()()()()()()()**

Shannon spun around on one foot.

"La la la, I'm bored!"

L stared at the case of M&M's on the bookcase. The latch was locked, so he couldn't get any out without the blonde's permission, and she was being stubborn.

"If you give me some candy, you won't be bored…" L pointed out.

"HUG TIME!"

Shannon raced over to the man, and latched onto him, squeezing him with all her might.

"Let go of me."

"Nevah."

"Now."

The girl began to giggle, and squeeze him tighter.

"CUT IT OUT!"

She let go, hopping back with a start.

"You meaner!"

"What?"

"You're a meaner! No candy for you!"

L looked puzzled. This girl was so hard to fallow.

The fact that she was hopping didn't help.

"You wanna see my hamster?" she asked quickly.

L didn't say anything, in fear that he would set her off.

"Okay! Come on!" she grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the back of her house.

"Franklin!" she called, approaching a cage.

"What is that smell?"

"Franklin?"

The hamster laid on it's back, un-moving.

"Dear God! Franklin!" Shannon screamed, running to the cage.

"No!"

The hamster was dead.

L felt pity on the girl. She took a pencil, and poked it's small body at least seven times, before giving up.

"L!" she cried, running to him, and burying her face in his shirt.

"Please, stop making that sound…"

"He's dead!"

"It was just a hamster…."

"No it wasn't!" she screamed, kicking him in the shins.

"He was magic!"

"Really?"

"Hehe. No."

Shannon stopped crying on spot, and began laughing hysterically.

L just stood there. He then remembered why he liked being alone so well.

"Chirp!" came a squeak from the cage.

"Franklin!"

Shannon ran over to the caged, and looked in. Franklin was sitting there, looking back at her, with big black eyes.

"Yay! He lives!"

L sighed in relief.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()()(()()()()()()()()()**

**OMG. That was sadder than expected. **

**No hamsters where harmed in the making of this chapter.**

**This is based off of a true event, though! **

**My mom dropped my three year old hamster from five feet high, when I was a kid, and it broke it's back. Dad took it outside and shot it. Bye bye hamster. **

**Oh well. Please review for poor Franklin's sake! Please! **

**Thanks for reading! I love you guys! -LightIsTheKey14**


	3. Chapter 3

There was a knock at the door, and Shannon raced to answer it.

"Kasha!" she squealed, hugging the girl.

"I'm so glad Franklin's okay! I heard about the scare," Kasha replied, slinging a body sized sack onto the yellow-green couch.

"Yup!" Shannon said happily, and then smiled as wide as her mouth would let her.

Kasha followed, and the two girls began to do silly smiles at each other for at least five minuets.

L sat on the couch, near the bag, and herd something from inside of it.

"Sha-?"

"You win!" Kasha yelped, "I can't beat that!"

"Oh, sorry." Shannon said, her smile fading.

Kasha turned to her bag, and met eyes with L.

"You're face!" she exclaimed, bursting into laughter.

"I just woke up," the man responded, un-ammused.

Shannon then began to giggle too.

"It's past time you get a make-over," Kasha continued, turning to Shannon.

"Would you like one, ma'am?" she asked in her best "store clerk" accent, "I could paint your face to be anything you want!"

"Yesh please!" the blond slurred, "I wanna be a banana!"

"One banana, coming right up!"

Kasha pushed Shannon onto a chair, and pulled out a bag of make-up.

With in fifteen minuets, the girl was painted to be a banana.

L, in this time, has opened the body sack, and pulled out a shaking Near.

"L! You don't know me, but I'm Near, and she," he pointed to Kasha, "kidnapped me!"

L looked puzzled.

"Uh, Shannon?"

"Yup?" she asked, turning around.

Shannon, seeing Near, turned to her guest, with a questioning look upon her face.

"I brought us some fun," said girl said innocently.

"Hm... okay!"

Near latched onto L, a frightened look upon his face.

Shannon, while Near wasn't looking, snatched his teddy-bear from his side.

"Near! I stole you're teddy! Now, you and L must fight to the death for it!"

Near was shocked.

"Yeah! Fight!"

"I-I just want my bear..."

Kasha stopped cheering.

"Aw! Look at that face! It's too cute! Do they _have_ to fight to the death? I mean, can't they just fight each other into a pulp instead, so neither dies?... PWEASE?!"

"But death is so much more fun!"

"Pwease?" Near mimicked.

"... No..."

"... Yes..."

"I see what you did there!"

Both guys' eyes got wide.

"And for that, I will go with pulp."

"Yay!" the other girl screamed, latching onto Shannon.

"Now... Fight!"

The two girls stood either boy up at opposite sides of the living-room.

L, without a word, eagle kicked poor Near, knocking him out automatically.

"Sorry, little one, but it was either that or hit you repetitively."

L picked up the boy, and placed him on the couch.

"Now, the teddy-bear?"

"But that means it's yours, L..." Shannon mumbled, hugging Near.

"You monster!"

A pained mumble came from the now waking up Near.

L grabbed the bear from a stray chair, and handed it to the boy.

"Sorry."

Near pushed himself upright, and hugged L.

"Thanks..."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**How was that? Not too crazy, I hope... Heh. This is part of a conversation I had with Kashagal and Natures Ruler! **

**The remainder of the conversation will be held the next chapter! **

**No flames, guys. Just throwing that out there~**

**Anywho... thanks for reading! Please review! Love ya'll!**

**Oh, and extra thanks to Kasha again! **

**AND... THEY'RE MAKING ME GO BACK TO SCHOOL! SAVE MEEE!**

**Hm... I guess I'll make it. Maybe...**

**Okay, I'm done. Thanks for reading! R&R~**

**-LightIsTheKey14**


End file.
